I love you
by mholtje
Summary: It was simple, silver band with a sliver of sliver surrounded a gorgeous, milky pink pearl. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Misaki decides to get Usagi-san a ring.


Misaki took a deep breath as he walked into the jewelry store. Walking toward the counter, he eyed the products that were being shown, more specifically the price. He knew this would cost him a few paychecks but he had made up his mind. He loved Usagi-san, still blushing whenever he acknowledged it, and wanted to show it.

Strolling between the show cases, he saw something that stood out to him. It was simple, silver band with a sliver of sliver surrounded a gorgeous, milky pink pearl. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Calling a young woman over, he asked for it. She proceeded to take it and led him over to the counter.

Misaki shook his head as he walked. He still couldn't believe that he was doing this, buying a ring for usage-san. However, Misaki knew this is the best way to show how he truly feels about him. It is their 5th year anniversary since they have been together. He can do this. Or so he told himself.

He was in a complete daze as the young woman carried on with finding the size and the box it came with. It was a dark blue velvet box and Misaki placed the ring inside of it with gentle care. The woman asked "An engagement ring?" with a knowing smile. Misaki blushed head to toe and stuttered "Y-yes, it is." The woman smiled and said "Pearls are known to give a person a lifetime of happiness, and if given to as a gift, it binds the two in everlasting bliss." Misaki blinked and his face reddened even further, but he couldn't hide the grin that had plastered onto his face when he heard that.

Exchanging the money for the ring, Misaki left the store. Placing the box in his pocket, over his shoulder he heard the young woman give a yell of luck to him. Smiling like a fool, he quickly walked home. He began to think about the past few years with Usagi-san. He paled and laughed at the memories flickered through his head. 'I honestly have no idea why I fell in love with this giant child,' Misaki thought as he entered the huge apartment. He smiled as he saw the large man sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Misaki, I've been waiting. You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Usagi-san said standing up, his hands on his hips. Misaki blushed and said " I-I was just getting some shopping done." Usagi-san raised an eyebrow. "Oh really," he said, "then, where are the shopping bags?"

"I didn't need any bags for this kinda shopping," Misaki murmured, blushing and looking at the floor. Usagi-san leaned over Misaki, "…you're keeping something from me. I can see it on your face." Misaki trembled slightly as Usagi-san's voice resonated throughout his body. Misaki, with a deep breath, took a step away from Usagi-san and reached into his pocket. Pulling out the blue box he went down on one knee. Usagi-san's eyes widened at Misaki, his mouth hanging open. Misaki, opening the box to reveal the ring, said clearly, with a light blush across his face, "Usagi-san…will you marry me?"

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Usagi-san unmoving and Misaki kneeling before him. Misaki began to tremble and his eyes grew wide in fear. 'Oh shit, did I do it wrong? Why isn't he saying anything,' panicking, Misaki stood up, fiddling with the box, pulling out the ring. Putting it on his lover's left hand he babbled, "I don't want the whole marriage ceremony or anything I just want to show how much you mean to me, I mean I love you and the time we have been together is one I will treasure forever…" blushing furiously, he took a deep lungful of air and looked into Usagi-san's openly staring eyes. "I want this ring to show my love for you. To show that I will do whatever it takes to be with you at every moment of your life. I love you Usagi-san." Misaki said

Usagi-san raised his left hand, and Misaki could swear that it trembled. "…yes…" he mumbled. A moment passed. "HUH?" asked Misaki, who couldn't believe what he was hearing. Usagi-san, breaking into the largest brightest smile Misaki has ever seen, swooped Misaki into his arms and said, "Yes Misaki. Yes. Yes. Yes." "uh, Usagi-san…I can't breathe," muffled Misaki his face squished into the older man's chest.

Usagi-san pulled Misaki away and gazed at him with eyes filled with love."Misaki…I love you." Red exploded across Misaki's face as tried to squirm away, saying "st-stupid Usagi, stop it right now-" he was interrupted as his mouth was sealed by his lover's. After a long passionate kiss, Usagi-san broke away from the breathless Misaki.

"I love you Misaki"

"I love you too, usage-san"


End file.
